Enter Lord Farquaad (CTaRmS)/The princess choice
This is how the scene for Enter Lord Farquaad goes in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek. see someone place a glass on the table. We then see someone walking down the hallway and we see a man pouring milk in a glass. We see a man pulling on his glove and we see the villain to be Lord Farquaad. He walks up to the door then the two guards stand allowing him to enter the room where the man is dunking a gingerbread man in a glass of milk Gingy: protests as he's dunked Lord Farquaad: That's enough! He's ready to talk. camera turns over to the man named Thelonius as he shows a Gingerbread Man named Gingy in his hand Gingy: and choking then slams Gingy on a cooking sheet Lord Farquaad: (cackles as he walks up to the table, but it's too high) throat table is lowered to his level Lord Farquaad: with Gingy's legs Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm a Gingerbread Man! Gingy: You're a monster. Lord Farquaad: I'm not the monster here. You are. one of Gingy's legs and chrshed the other one You and the rest of the fairy tale trash poisoning my perfect world. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Clover Lacey: So tell us, talking treat boy. Lord Farquaad: Where are the others?! Gingy: Eat me! at Farquaad Lord Farquaad: I tried to be fair to you, cretures but now, my patience has reached it's end! Tell me or I'll... a gumdrop button Gingy: No, not the buttons! Not my gumdrop buttons. Lord Farquaad: Alright then. Who is hiding them? Gingy: Okay. I'll tell you. Do you know the Muffin man? Lord Farquaad: The Muffin man? Gingy: The muffin man. Lord Farquaad: Yes, I know the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane? Gingy: Well, she's married to the Muffin man. Lord Farquaad: The muffin man?! Gingy: The muffin man! Lord Farquaad: She's married to the Muffin man. Dr. Neo Cortex: I think that cookie is getting us nowhere. Linda Ryan: You and me both, Cortex. Ryvine Sparkle: I hope someone would say they found something. the door swings open Lord Farquaad: (gasps) Captain Guard: My Lord! We've found it. Lord Farquaad: Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in! Captain then carries some object covered in a sheet and hangs it from a chain as he removes the cloth revealing the magic mirror which then the face magically appears Men: (gasps) Gingy: Oooooh! The Trixicons: Whoa. Clover and Linda: Wow! Lord Farquaad: Magic Mirror... Gingy: Don't tell him anything! Farquaad walks over NOOO!!! Farquaad throws him into a garbage can Lord Farquaad: Evening. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? Magic mirror (Shrek): Well, technically, you're not a king. Lord Farquaad: Uhh, Thelonius? holds out a hand mirror and smashes it with one punch Lord Farquaad: You were saying? Magic Mirror (Shrek): What I mean is you're not a king yet. But, you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess. Lord Farquaad: Go on.. Magic Mirror (Shrek): a little So, just sit back and relax, my Lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! pictures appear on the mirror Magic Mirror (Shrek): Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far far away. She likes sushi and hot-tubbing, anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome, Cinderella. picture of Cinderella Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, but, she's not easy. beat Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Come on, give it up for, Snow White! picture of Snow White And last, but certainly not least. Bachelorette number three is a fiery redhead from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Fiona! picture of Princess Fiona So, will it be? Bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two or bachelorette number three? Clover Lacey: Which one would he pick, guys? Guards: Two! Three! Three! Two! Two! Three! Lord Farquaad: Three. One. Three. Dr. Neo Cortex: Four? Linda Ryan: There's no four! Ryvine Sparkle: Heh. That's a good one. Thelonius: Three! up two fingers Pick number three, my Lord! Lord Farquaad: Okay, okay, uh, number three! Magic Mirror (Shrek): Lord Farquaad, you've chosen Princess Fiona.Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer